


The Spiderman Kiss

by udyjay



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Superboy (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Kisses, M/M, spiderman kiss!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udyjay/pseuds/udyjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim sees Kon walking around Gotham, catches him, and kisses him upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spiderman Kiss

Tim doesn’t know what lures Kon to Gotham, but when he does come, Tim some how, some way, always manages to catch him. He can’t tell if the boy sticks out like a sore thumb, or if Tim just always has an eye out for him. It doesn’t matter; Tim sees the boy walking down a brightly lit street, people buzzing around as the night life blossomed. 

Swinging down from his perch at the top of a building, the opportunity of something he’d been wanting to do for a long time showed itself. It’s cheesy— cliche, even, but cheesy and cliche never stopped him from doing half the things he did. Just as Kon made his way beneath the fire escape, Tim takes his shot. 

He whistles just as he descends, so that it’s not by total surprise— legs hooked behind the bar of the furthest step on the fire escape (This has to be precise, but Tim is always precise so that makes this much easier). Kon looks up and just as a smile tugs at his lips, words leaving his mouth; 

“Hey, you, why are you upside—” Tim is leaning forward, lips pressing against the Super’s and effectively shutting him up. The city life around them seems distant, drowned out, and Tim moves his lips, nipping Kon’s upper one. Kon seemed to be shocked for about a whole two seconds, but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss almost instantly. He brought his hands up, cupping Tim’s face, fingers dancing along his jawline and Tim tilted his head just a bit, tongue teasing as their kiss was slow and deliberate. 

When Tim finally pulls away, there’s a grin on his face and one on Kon’s too, and they just stand (hang) there dumbly smiling at each other for a couple of moments. Before Kon can say anything, Tim is curling and climbing back up the fire escape, swinging peculiarly unnoticed by the people walking by.


End file.
